


a Wrench in the plan

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Embarassment, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Wetting, him having a caregiver is mentioned but left unspecified, wetting while recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Mark is stubborn, so he’s been putting off taking time to let himself be little. When he wakes up feeling halfway in headspace, he concedes to clearing his evening schedule, but plans to power through the recording schedule set for that day before then… with no precautions or protection.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a Wrench in the plan

**Author's Note:**

> what if I… wrote something extremely tropey .. aha ha, just kidding.. unless..?

Mark needed to film a horror game today. Normally, this was business as usual for the YouTuber, but since waking up that morning, his thoughts had been drifting from gaming and editing to cartoons and toys. Given that he hadn’t allowed himself any time to indulge in the last few weeks, he shouldn’t’ve been surprised to feel his little headspace slowly creeping up on him as he worked. He admitted he couldn’t put off being little any longer than the rest of the day, but figured he would finish filming before letting himself take the night to be small. After all, he had to get a few more videos ready to stay on the schedule he really wanted to keep. One video was to be for a new horror game gaining traction on the platform. 

Given the way he was feeling, part of him wished it wasn’t horror that he had to film, but the majority of him was stubborn and insistent that nothing could possibly go wrong.

He settled in for the recording session, dimming the main lights in the room and affixing his headphones. “Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, and today we’re going to check out a game said to be quite scary!” 

He explained a bit about the game as the developers’ logos appeared on screen. It was easy and fun to slip into the routine, something that came naturally to him after years of practice. And, the game was engaging: the color palette was muted, dark tones but still visually interesting, and the character’s view was vignetted to make the player lean in close but not enough to make the whole game difficult to see. The creepy ambiance was enhanced by the soundtrack, which made use of the binaural capabilities of Mark’s headphones. It was a very well-crafted horror game.

Despite normally being pretty unflappable, he found himself glancing over his shoulder in real life, unable to dispel the feeling of being watched. After a while of this, this voice started to quiver. “H-heh, I’m not sure if you guys are getting the full effect through YouTube, but the soundscape is eerie as hell.” Mark laughed, trying to diffuse his own fear. But then, definitionally suddenly, he got the first jump scare of the game. He jumped in his seat, and screamed with a bit more genuine fear than was typical. Before the adrenaline drained, a whimper escaped his throat that he turned into a dry laugh. 

After it passed, he was left feeling small and scared, sitting still for another couple of seconds before taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to play anymore.

But, he needed to finish the video, and so resumed control of his character, now with the added fear that something would jump out at him. “O-okay, guess I should’ve expected that after all that buildup… but theyyy sure got me! Let’s see if we can keep going…” He bit his lip. He felt sweat drip down his back and nearly jumped at that, too, before he realized it was just another result of his current anxious state. 

But, Mark was pretty sure he was nearly finished… “Yes!! There’s the key, there’s the key, there’s the key,” he chanted. He rushed his character forward to grab it. Finally, he’d be done, there wouldn’t be anything scary once he turned the lights on and went to get his caregiver, and he could stop fighting his headspace. 

This optimistic thought helped keep his voice steady as he said to the camera, “Now we just gotta get out of here—“ but when he whirled around in-game, another jumpscare filled his screen, and yet again he screamed, barely stopping himself from pushing his chair back and running away. After the image and in-game screaming faded, text popped up on the screen. Mark didn’t read it, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath and bring his heartrate down. Then he realized there was a pooling warmth beneath him. He glanced down with a confused “Wh—“ before he realized he was wetting his pants, immediately snapping his head back up to the camera, eyes wide with a different kind of horror.

He knew he had to think fast, or this recording would be unsalvageable. But he felt frozen, unable even to stop peeing let alone make a clever snap decision on how to end the recording. He could feel the piss dripping off the chair, now, soaking his legs on the way down. Mark was desperately hoping it didn’t make a sound loud enough to pick up in the recording but was paranoid that it did. He could also feel his face heating up, which could hopefully be chalked up to the adrenaline or color-corrected out. 

Panicked, he skimmed the text on the screen. It was the last of the plot information. “Well! That was something. Looks like that’s the end of the game; we can’t escape. Terribly dissatisfying.” He was trying so hard to keep his voice steady even as tears pricked at his eyes. It wasn’t really working. He continued with the outro: “Still, all in all, a good game. Well made, and also terrifying. Link will be in the description if you want to play for yourself! Thank you everybody so much for watching, let me know what you thought in the comments, and as always, I’ll see you in the next video! Buh-bye!” 

The instant he was done, he ended both recordings, sniffling and letting the tears that had been burning the back of his eyes fall, dripping onto his soaked pants. They’d already begun to grow cold, clinging uncomfortably. Mark was embarrassed and ever so little, and faced the daunting task of cleaning himself and his recording space up. He rubbed his eyes, feeling stupid for trying to do this game. The recording probably couldn’t be used, anyway, when he not only slipped down but wet himself during it. Even if it could, he would need to edit it himself — no way he’d let Lixian or anyone else see the raw footage — and that just meant he’d made more work for himself. 

But he just couldn’t deal with any of that right now. Even Mark had to admit he had a limit. He sniffled, weepy and miserable, and he didn’t want to be alone. He just couldn’t. So he got up, cringing at the drips down his legs, and waddled off to find his caregiver with a thumb in his mouth for comfort. He could tell them he felt too little to clean himself up and they’d get him all settled in a soft diaper and help him clean up his recording room, and then he’d cuddle up to them and not let go until he didn’t feel so icky.

**Author's Note:**

> is this fic good? is this fic bad? I don't know so please tell me what you think!!
> 
> also hmu on Twitter (if and only if you're 18+)!! I have no followers but I'm occasionally tweeting mostly abt piss. @electroelevator b/c my full username doesn't fit


End file.
